There is a continuing search for materials having desirable fragance properties. Such materials are sought either to replace costly natural materials or to provide new fragrances, perfume types or fragrance nuances which have not, heretofore, been available.
Especially desirable qualities for substance having interesting fragrances are stability in a wide variety of perfumed articles and perfume compositions, ease of manufacture, intensity and pleasantness of aroma.
Particularly desirable in the perfume, cologne and perfumed article area are fragrance nuances which can be described as rosey, fruity and green with galbanum undertones.
Cycloalkenyl pyridine derivatives have been previously described in the perfume area, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,543 issued on Feb. 13, 1973 wherein the compound having the structure: ##STR4## is disclosed at column 4, line 37 and the genus defined according to the structure: is described at column 2, broadly; wherein at column 2, lines 45-50 G is indicated to represent a chain of alkyl substituted or unsubstituted carbon atoms completing a cycloalkenyl ring including but not limited to monocyclic and bicyclic moieties; wherein m is an integer of 1,2,3 or 4; wherein the R.sub.1 group is either hydrogen or alkyl; and wherein R.sub.8, R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,543 describes the use of the above genus (broadly) and the above compound in perfumery.
The compounds having the structures: ##STR5## are indicated to have been prepared by Petrov, et al, J. Gen. Chem. USSR 25, 703-7 (1955) but the organoleptic properties of these compounds are not set forth therein.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the specific mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR6## prepared according to the process of my invention having the organoleptic uses as set forth herein.